Heart of the Forsaken
by Neferenia
Summary: when my parents renovate and restore a section of the mysterious hotel dumort I don't think anything of it, My mother had told me stories of the hotel and the creatures who prowled within it's walls, telling me to keep my cross on at all times and lock my door at night, what i didn't expect to find in such a place was passion, fear and excitement beyond my wildest dreams..
1. New home: Enter Vanessa

_**Hey guys!~**_

 _ **here is the first chapter of my new mortal fic.**_

 _ **My new Oc's name is Vanessa Marie Rosales and her parents have just bought a section of the dumort from camille under rules and there are more secrets let to be uncovered including a deal with a certain vampire.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy and the story will get better as it goes, the first chapter is a little slow to the start and more will happen in the fallowing chapters**_

 _ **Amethyst Shadow**_

* * *

"Vanessa marie rosales! Get your ass down here now!" I hear my mothers voice screech and I automatically bound down the stairs, today was moving day and her and my father had spent many months getting a section of the old dumort hotel ready for us to move in and to say the least i was kind of excited I would have my own room which would be much bigger then the small cramp apartment

when we arrive the old hotel sits derelict against the bright summer sun running a hand through my bluish black hair i turn and grab a box and carry it inside.

"be careful" my mother yells as I make my way upstairs sitting the box down on a dusty table I take a look around running my hand over the smooth marble surface. I pull back a curtain and let the sunlight filter in and hear a hiss

"Close that fucking curtain!" I hear a male voice hiss

I whirl around and see a shadowy figure standing behind me fear etches through my veins as i stare at him he growls again.

"are you deaf?" he hisses to me again i pull the curtain back blocking the sunlight and see him cross his arms

"that's a good girl, now wanna tell me what your doing in my hotel?" he says raising a brow

I laugh "your hotel?" I say cocking my hip

His dark eyes flicker to the movement and he smirks "Yes, my hotel" he says

"Technically my father owns this hotel now, since it has sat derelict for the last century" I say folding my arms

he laughs "who says it has sat derelict for the last century, clearly the mundanes have never noticed us.."he says smirking

I narrow my eyes at him "Mundanes?" i ask him i wasn't stupid i knew what he was and honestly it made my skin crawl

He smiles wide flashing me a row of white fangs "Human's, which you just so happen to be" he says taking a step forward

I back up "Who says i'm human?" I say

He grabs my wrist and jerks me forward digging the nail of his thumb into my wrist drawing blood, He puts it to his lips and licks the blood away "yep you're human" he says smirking and lets go of my wrist

"Asshole" I say as i brush past him I grab my box and walk into the room i was taking he fallows me in

"Good choice on this room" he says running his fingertips over the dust covered vanity

"And why is that?" I say turning around I start to put things away

"Because the walls in this room are thick and block out sound.. Nothing escapes" He says and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me against him

My heart starts to thump harder as his grip tightens around my waist " get off me now" I say and try to pull out of his grasp

I struggle some more until i feel his lips graze the flesh of my throat "stay still and i won't hurt you" He whispers in my ear

I freeze and let him turn me around to face him "Your not just human are you?" he asks me arching a dark eyebrow

I turn my face away from him and bite my lip "No.. I am a 98th generation angel, or as you down world folk call us shadow hunters" I say and feel him tuck a clawed finger under my chin forcing me to look at him "and who are you?" I ask him curiously

He smiles "I'm not the leader of this clan of vampires that's for sure but i do hold a high rank here as lieutenant" he murmurs twirling a strand of my black hair around his claw like index finger

"So you mean to tell me that me and my parents are living with a clan of vampires?" I say and try to back out his grasp

"Pretty much, but our leader took a liking to your mother and has forbidden us to bring harm to you or your parents but that doesn't mean i can't have a little fun with you.." he says letting his lips trail down the smooth flesh of my neck

I shiver and press my palms to the smooth bare flesh of his chest "Stop" I say in almost a whisper feeling my breath hitch as he grazes his teeth over my flesh he pulls away and smirks down at me

"We don't have to rush this.. since you live here now I can come back and see you each night and if you choose we can do a little more each night" he says backing away from me and licking his lips

I shudder and turn away from him "never going to happen.." I say softly to which he laughs

"You say that now.. " he says opening the door and pauses " I'll change your mind soon enough" he finishes and walks out the door

I roll my eyes and turn back to the task at hand, out of all the things of today the last thing i expected to happen was to come face to face with a lust driven vampire. I mentally roll my eyes and pull a sheet off the vanity mirror dusting the ancient woodwork off.

I hear a knock at my door and go to see who it was turning out to be a pretty brown haired woman I smile at her slightly "you must ne my mom's friend Camille" I say and let her inside

"Your mom has spoken highly of you vanessa" she says taking a seat in a chair

I blush "thank you" i say "so how did you meet my mother?"

"when your mother and father first came here to the dumort they were confronted by my second in command and lieutenant a deal was stuck that if they were allowed a section of the hotel none of the vampires would be harmed or killed when they brought humans here to feed or well, you know" she says smiling

I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks when i think about her words "As in relations?" I say nervously

she laughs softly " yes dear, I hope you will be comfortable in this room" she says " have you met any other vampires my dear?"

I nervously look down "yes.." i say and blush a deeper red

She quirks an eyebrow "Who?" she says smiling

"You're lieutenant.." I say softly

she laughs "I would stay away from him if i were you my dear.. he is, well rather ambitious when he wants something he usually get you will probably meet my second in command very shortly" she says "A word of warning vanessa.. Raphael is also very ambitious and cunning, don't let his good looks fool you, if he wants you he'll take you" she says walking out my door leaving me with a feeling of fear and a curiosity of just who this Raphael was.


	2. Thunderstorms: Enter Raphael

_**Hey! ~**_

 ** _Here is another chapter of my story!_**

 ** _I do not own the mortal instruments, I only own my of Vanessa and whatever characters I may make up throughout the story_**

 ** _There is a little bit of sexual content in this chapter but nothing too horrible, yet. Haha._**

 ** _Enjoy!~_**

 ** _And review!_**

 ** _Amethyst Shadow_**

* * *

Later that night I had finally settled into my room quite comfortably it had a rustic and romantic quality to it and I loved it, from the deep red of the walks to the marble flooring it was utterly perfect, sitting at my vanity I comb through my damp hair deciding to leave it down in natural curls I light a candle and crawl into bed.

Looking out the double doors leading to the balcony I watch lightening flash brightly and jump slightly at the crack of thunder that follows, I lay there for a while and just listen to the rain as it pours outside.

Finally I begin to doze off until I feel someone sit down on the side of my bed I instantly freeze and pretend to be asleep while I wait for them to do something, curiously I turn over and sigh like I was shifting in my sleep and crack and eye open seeing the pale face of a man as he watches me his features go from curious to awe struck multiple times.

"I know your awake mi Hermosa" he says letting the word Hermosa roll off his tongue like silk

I reluctantly open my eyes and watch him, he was clearly of Spanish decent, elegantly dressed with sharp features and a face that would make any woman swoon, This had to be Camille's second in command,

"Raphael, I presume" I say sitting up and scooting away from him, he was too close for my comfort

He smirks and shrugs "I see you know my name, but I don't know yours.. Enlighten me diosà" he says

I watch the light from the candle send shadows across his face and it only makes him look more handsome, I bite my lip nervously.

"I won't wait all night " he says raising a brow

"My name is Vanessa" I say

He smirks "ah so your the daughter" he says letting his dark orbs roam my body, I suddenly feel very exposed and pull the covers up around my body further.

"That would be me, the spit fire hellspawn of a daughter" I say and roll my eyes

He laughs "good I always liked a girl with fire" he murmurs

I feel like my blood is ice in my veins as he lens closer to me "what are you doi.." I start to say but he cuts me off by pressing his cool lips to mine, I sit there for a moment in shock and then my reflexes kick in and I push back against him, which makes him growl and deepen the kiss knotting his fingers in my hair he slips his tongue into my month and runs it over my bottom lip, I shudder and oddly let him kiss me, looking at him through half lidded eyes I see his dark eyes watching me as he kisses me.

I feel him trace his clawed nails down the front of the cover and pull it back, playing with the lace hem of my night gown he pulls back from me and I take a breath of air before looking at him with wide eyes

He smirk and runs his hand up my thigh which causes me to moan softly, much to my despair. "Jesus your skin is like silk.." He whispers I watch him bite his lip

"God.. Stop" I say through ragged breath's

He chuckles softly and let's his finger tips go further up my thigh, he was dangerously close to an area I didn't want him touching. I bat his hand away which makes him grin.

"Tell me Vanessa. Are you a virgin?" He asks bluntly

I blush a deep red color and he let's out a bark of laughter, I fold my arms this was becoming uncomfortable fast.

"That's none of your damn bussines" I seethe

"Come on, if you are then we can fix that right now.. Plus I can't get you pregnant so there's no need for any protection.. You could experience it naturally" he says rubbing my thigh again

I bite my lip and lay back down, he smirks and takes his shirt and pants off and climbs back into bed with me, wrapping a arm around me I watch his bicep tighten and shudder slightly at the smoothness of the skin and muscle. He lifts my nightgown up and runs his hands up my torso etching his fingers into the bones on my ribs.

"Your so fragile.. I feel like if I even touch you.. You'll shatter into a million pieces" he murmurs against my skin Pressing his forehead to mine

I whimper softly "I don't want to do this.." I say in a voice almost to soft to hear

He looks down at me and sighs "then we won't.." He says "but I do like the feeling of you in my arms "

"You barely know me.. I could be an Axe murderer" I say sarcastically

He flashes me a row of white fangs "trust me, I am way more deadlier then a murderer" he says pulling me against him tightly he gently runs his hand over my left breast and look at me for a reaction.

I grin for some reason and pull the top of my nightgown down letting my rather large breasts Fall free, I watch his eyes widen and then a smirk creeps into his face.

"Sweet Santa maria.." He says looking down at me, he experimentally flicks the nipple of my left breast causing it to harden I shudder again and watch as he leans down taking the bud into his mouth he begins to suck softly

"Oh.." Is all that escapes my lips

I feel him smirk against my breast he pulls back and licks his lips, I scoot closer to him and snuggle against his toned chest.

He sighs and kisses the top of my head "I can get used to this Hermosa.." He says as we lay there I feel my eyelids grow heavier and finally I fall asleep listening to the rain outside and curled into Raphael's embrace.


	3. Blood Lust: Enter Lily

_**Hey guys! ~**_

 _ **Here is another chapter of Heart of the Forsaken,**_

 _ **Thank you Faith for both of your reviews! and lily shall get her's after what she does in this chapter, Vanessa is alot stronger then she is leading the vampires to believe.**_

 _ **Much love to you all ~**_

 ** _-Brandie_**

* * *

I groggily open my eyes the next morning and then bolt upright looking around I see no trace of Raphael, Sighing in relief that maybe it was all a dream, I run a hand through my hair.

It was still storming outside and there was no trace of sunlight to be seen, Rolling back over I curl up and close my eyes once more until I feel fingers trace lightly over my cheek, I open my eyes and see Raphael smirking at me.

"Good morning.." He whispers

I yelp and fall backwards out of bed, Laying on the cold floor for a moment both in shock and embarrassment I hear him laughing and blush before I sit up. He looks at me with a bemused smirk on his lips.

"How's the floor down there?" He says with a snicker

"Shut up" I mutter as I stand up and cross the room to my dresser pulling out some clean clothes, He watches me lazily as he still lounges in my bed.

"Where are you going?" He asks me curiously

"I may be a angel, but i still have work to do." I say and walk into my bathroom

"Work, such as?" He says walking in and leaning against the door frame

I turn on the hot water and turn to him defiantly crossing my arms "There is alot of cleaning and moving to be done in our section of the hotel here, My mother wants to repaint and redecorate one of the main rooms here to use as our family and living room plus we need to clean the kitchen and dining rooms " I say He smirks

"with the sun not being out today, I could always help you " He says

I eye him curiously "you would?" I ask him

He shrugs "Why not? it beats sitting around rotting" he says

I narrow my eyes a bit "And what's in it for you?" I ask him "there is always a catch"

He opens his mouth slightly and places a hand over his heart "Damn, do you really think there is something i want?" he says and then grins

"Please, there is always something a vampire wants in return for their help.." I say bluntly "Look can we talk about the rest of this when i get out of the shower?"

He sighs and nods before turning back to me "I could always join you.." he says with a hopeful gleam in his eyes

I give a curt laugh and shake my head no.

i shut the door and strip down stepping into the hot water, a half hour later I walk out into my bed room, He's not there and I mentally sigh in relief, sitting down at the vanity I tuck my towel tightly around my frame and start working out the knots in my hair

"you not very _observant_ for a shadow hunter " I hear a familar voice say and freeze

"and for a vampire your not very _smart_ " I hiss and turn and see the man from yesterday leaning against the door frame.

He laughs "I don't know.. You should say the same for yourself mi hermosa because word spreads fast within out ranks and I know you slept with Santiago." he says practically spitting his name

I get angry "for one, I didn't sleep with him.. and two, why does it matter to you so damn much?" I snap at him

He growls and slams my door shut locking it, I gulp and stand up. This wasn't good, especially given the fact I wasn't in any position to fight against him i didn't have any of my weapons and i wore nothing but a towel, i mentally cursed myself for not grabbing under garments and then yelp when i'm pinned to the wall behind me, a bright flash of lightening illuminates everything in the room including the two of us.

"Because I don't want him taking something I would like to take for myself." He hisses in my ear

I jab my thumb into the middle of his throat and squeeze "Your not getting anything you pasty asshole" I seethe and force him back from me

He grabs this neck and stares at me letting his eyes flash to an eerie white, he raises his hand and rakes his claws across my face cutting my cheek open I scream in pain and stumble back.

"I don't care if camille said not to hurt you or your family, I have never been one to follow rules and I am rather hungry.." He says licking blood off his nails

I hold my cheek and look at him fear clear in my brown eyes "You wouldn't dare.." I say in a shaky voice

He walks forward and grabs me by the throat "Clearly you haven't had much experience with vampires." he growls in my face "I am most definitely going to bite you and drink from your veins" he finishes grabbing a fist full of my hair he jerks my head to the side exposing my throat.

I struggle against him and fight, clawing at him which makes him slam me against the wall harder "Stop struggling you little bitch!" he hisses

I growl and knee him in the groin which causes him to let me go and lean over in pain, I run for the door and yank it open to find both Camille and Raphael standing there my wild brown eyes dart back and forth from her to him and i get behind them as they get a look at the man inside my room, Camille turns around and brushes my cheek making me wince.

"did he do this to you?" she says with a growl

"Yes, that psychotic son of a bitch has been on my ass since yesterday when i moved in and just now he tried to fucking bite me.." I half yell

Raphael turns to me and then looks at Camille "Get her out of here.. I need to have a little chat with my lieutenant about why i established rules.. " She says growling she walks in my room and shuts the door

"Don't break anything!" I yell as he ushers me away

When we finally get back to his room, I'm shivering and my cheek burns from where he had cut it open, I sit down on the edge of the bed and hug the towel tighter to me as he retrieves an over sized shirt.

"Here, I don't have anything else for you to wear.." he says "lets get your cheek cleaned"

After he walks away to retrieve some bandages I hear the door open, thinking it was Camille i wait but notice a small dark haired asian girl instead her dark eyes rest on me as soon as she enters and she bares her fangs at me.

"Who the fuck are you?" she snarls and takes a step towards me

I shiver "My name is Vanessa" I say as she stalks closer to me

"What the fuck are you doing in his room?" she says venomously

after a moment she charges forward and grabs me around the throat "I should kill you just for being here you little whore" she seethes in my face as I gasp for air, I claw at her hand trying to get her to release me she rears back and sinks her fangs into my throat causing me to scream out in both terror and pain.

"LILY!" I hear which causes her to rear back and look at him, she drops me onto the floor and walks to him where she is backhanded to the floor "You dumb bitch, what have you done!" he seethes to her

"What are you talking about raphael?" she says standing up holding her cheek "she is a human, a mortal nothing special!"

"You don't know shit!" he says causing her to flinch

"But I thought.." she says softly

He laughs cruelly "There is nothing between us Lily.. In fact I find you quite annoying and nauseating.." he says his dark eyes flash dangerously

She hangs her head and runs out the door, I don't dare move as he comes closer to me.

"poor hermosa.." he says softly and helps me to my feet, I look down and see a small pool of blood at my feet

I wince "so much for taking a shower" I mutter and wince again as he examines my throat

"Damn she really tore into you didn't she?" he muses examining the bite marks

"So doc am I a goner?" I say in a pained voice

He snickers "No, you didn't have any of our blood in your system so you'll heal with time" he says sitting back and looking at me

"Well, I'll have to explain this to my mother.. You know she's going to go batshit right?" I say to him pulling at the hem of the shirt i wear

He sighs "yes I know she is going to and you can tell her it was Lily that bit you.. That little bitch needs a wake up call big time" He growls

I laugh softly and then wince again as i feel some blood escape the wound again "Is this thing ever going to stop bleeding?" I say in an annoyed tone "I usualy clot quickly"

He looks at me "It depends, she bit you pretty hard and tore into the flesh deeply, she was trying to kill you thankfully I intervened because if i hadn't you would be dead right now" he says which sends a chill up my spine

"As soon as I'm better i'm gonna string that bitch up by her ankles and watch her burn in the sunlight" I seethe balling my fist

He chuckles "And no one would blame you" he says

I smirk and lay back against the covers feeling very tired, "I think i'm gonna get some sleep..If you don't mind me sleeping here?" I ask with a yawn

He shakes his head and smiles "No, after what you have been through.. I think that would be best for you right now.." he says pulling the covers back and tucking them around my frame

I smile and nod my thanks as i snuggle down deeper into the warmth as my eyelids start to droop The last thing i see is him lean down and press his lips to my forehead promising that nothing would hurt me ever again.


	4. Dreams: a vampire's passion

_**Hey guys!~**_

 _ **Before I go into detail there is graphic sexuaky situations in this chapter..**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!~ Next chapter will introduce more characters and different situations.**_

 _ **The spanish in this chapter is as followed-**_

 _ **Dios mio quiero tu sangre- my god I want your blood**_

 _ **Y dios lo que quiero tu cuerpo- and god I want your body**_

 _ **Puedo tener un sabor- can I have a taste?**_

 _ **Mi diosà- my goddess**_

 _ **By the way the first half of the chapter that is in italics is a dream sequence.**_

 _ **Love as always**_

 _ **Brandie~**_

* * *

 _When I wake up next the sun had apparently already went down and the rain had let up outside i roll over and realize I was back in my own room, Lightening still flashes wildly outside fallowed by loud claps of thunder which make the windows rattle, I sit up and feel my neck the spot where lily had tore into me was gone the only thing left behind was a new rune on the side of my neck and brand new silver cross around my throat._

 _I sit up and look around, the room is dark but i can make out a shadowy figure standing in the door way of my room, another flash illuminates the room revealing the lieutenant as he leans against the door frame, my heart automatically leaps into my throat when he walks through the door shutting it behind him._

 _I back up until I can feel the rails from my Headboard digging into my ribs and spine, I clutch the covers and whimper when he sits down next to me._

 _"I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier today.. I had not fed before I came to see you and well, My blood lust got the better of me" He says keeping his distance from me_

 _I narrow my eyes at him "So you think just because you apologize that makes anything better? You called me a bitch and tried to rip my throat out" I seethe to him turning my back to him I get up and walk to my double doors_

 _He sighs loudly and shifts his position on the bed "I told you my blood lust got the better of me, when we get hungry, and I mean HUNGRY we only see the veins and the blood that flows through a person" He says_

 _I scoff "Well i'm not your personal blood bag." I say and turn to him folding my arms I let him get a good look at the cross around my throat, He frowns and gets up coming over to me._

 _I don't back down as he gingerly touches the cross pulling back quickly as his flesh burns "If you take this off.. I can make it up to you, I have fed..' he says softly touching my arm gently_

 _I roll my eyes and walk away from him "No, Now please leave" I say pointing to the door_

 _"Please.." He says coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist "I hate the thought of such a beautiful woman hating me.."_

 _I gasp as he presses his hardness into the small of my back, I bite my lip I couldn't deny he was attractive and the way the light and shadows made his skin look. Biting my lip again i press my backside against him and hear him chuckle_

 _He turns me to face him and looks down at my cross " take this off?" he murmurs_

 _I reach up and unclasp the necklace tossing it onto the vanity, He smirks and leans into me pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss and then begins to trail his lips down my throat making me shiver in delight._

 _"Oh god" I gasp when his hands start to wander my frame he grasps my ass gently and kisses the top of my chest his dark eyes peer up at me as he does so. I look down at him through half lidded eyes and tilt my head back when he grabs a fist full of my hair._

 _He slowly unbuttons the front of Raphael's shirt until I stand naked in front of him, Hungrily taking in the sight of my curves and flesh he pulls me close capturing my lips on his letting his tongue brush my bottom lip he cups my left breast and squeezes it hard._

 _"Jesus.. these have to be at least double d's" he moans into my ear causing me to shiver_

 _I smirk and look at him "48 double.." I say and he cuts me off by kissing me sitting me on the table he get's between my thighs, I moan as he runs his hands up my thighs forcing my knees apart I run my hands down the front of his chest ripping his shirt open I press my lips to the smooth flesh leaving a trail of kisses down, He arches his back and looks down at me smirking before stepping back from me, He shrugs his shirt off and unbuckled the front of his pants pulling them down slowly, I bite my lip and lean back watching him as he lets his throbbing manhood spring free from it's confines._

 _"Oh.." I say biting my lip as he get's between my thighs again, He pushes me backward against the table leaning down he leaves a trail of kisses down my torso before running his tongue down my stomach making me arch my back, He grips my hips and slowly almost teasingly rubs the tip of his cock over my folds causing me to moan_

 _Leaning down he presses his lips to my ear "Tell me.. Is this your first time?" he whispers gently bucking his hips against me_

 _I gulp and nod my head confirming his theory, He smirks at me and leans back running it along me once again I moan louder this time_

 _"Don't worry hermosa.. I'll be gentle" he says as he begins to slide in slowly, I feel tears escape my eyes as i feel my body begin to stretch to accommodate the thickness of him letting out a scream i grip the edge of the desk behind me and rear my head back as he begins to pull outI stare at the ceiling as he slowly pushes in and out of me until I fell the pain subside and it is replaced with a pleasure I can't describe I wrap my legs around his waist and sit up slightly to which he pulls me closer to him pushing all the way inside of me he picks me up and holds me in his arms_

 _"I never expected you to be so tight.." He pants to me against my throat_

 _"and I flat out never expected me to be fucking you.. it looks like we all have our secrets" I say and then gasp when he lays me back against the bed never missing a beat as he continues to buck his hips into me at a rhythmic pace_

 _"God.. " I moan and then whimper softly when he nips the flesh of my throat_

 _Pulling out he sits back and looks at me before putting his fingers between my thighs rubbing gently "Mmm, Your wet" He muses and picks his pace up causing my breathing to quicken, I lift my arms above my head and grip the pillows moaning loudly and arching my back_

 _"That's a good girl.." He breaths "Does that feel good?"_

 _I peer down at him though hazy eyes "What do you fucking think?" I hiss and arch my back again and he rubs me harder.._

 _I hear a small sound, A voice calling to me softly.. "Vanessa.. can you hear me? Vanessa!"_

 _the voice becomes louder "Damn it vanessa if you don't wake up i swear to Christ I will bite you" I hear again_

I bolt upright and groan when i smack my forehead against Raphael's "Son of a cunt!" I hiss and rub my forehead

He looks at me with a smirk on his lips "are you okay?" he asks

I glare at him "What do you think" I hiss and peer at him

"what were you dreaming about?" he asks me a gleam in his dark orbs "Whatever it was you were moaning.. It sounded like you were being fucked.." he finishes licking his lips

I blush and look away.." It was nothing.." I say

"Hmm are you sure?" he says arching a brow "Because i'm not gonna lie.. Your moans turned me on.." he says letting me see the bulge which now rested between his thighs

I blush deeper and fall back with an angry sigh.."Is it at all possible for another vampire to enter a persons dreams?" I ask him to which he arches a brow

"Sure, it's called glamour.. It literally gives a vampire a free pass to do whatever they want to a person in their dreams " He says "Why do you ask?"

I press my lips into a thin line "Because that dream I was having.. I was being fucked.." I say "By Camille's lieutenant.."

He snarls and a dark gleam flashes in his eyes "That bastard must have glamoured you before we found you guys.." he says with a growl

I shift and notice the wetness between my thighs, blushing i close my legs trying not to alert him to the fact, But unfortunately he had been watching me.

Pulling the covers back from my legs he grins "Your wet aren't you?" he says a seductive smirk creeping onto his lips

I blush profusely and shake my head trying to convince him it wasn't true until i feel him shove his hand between my thighs gently running his finger tips over my exposed clit.

He pulls his fingers back and rubs them together "Liar" He hisses in a husky tone

I shudder and scoot away from him to which he pulls me closer knotting his fingers in my hair softly he kisses me again this time sending a jolt of electricity through my veins, I moan softly into his mouth which makes him grins and bite my lip softly

"God your beautiful.." He says softly stroking my cheek "Dios mio quiero tu sangre" he murmurs against my throat

I feel my breath hitch as he pulls back from me and smirks, My eyes soften "Y dios lo que quiero tu cuerpo.." I mutter as i get closer to him

He smirks "You know spanish?" he says softly as he eyes my frame

"A little bit, It's not my native tongue.." I say softly

"Puedo tener un sabor?" He whispers leaning down nuzzling the inside of my right thigh with his nose

My eyes widen and I bite my lip until i feel him grab me by the ankles and pull me down flat onto my back He grins at me and forces my knees apart leaning down he kisses the inside of my thighs and slowly lets his lips trail closer to my mound

I moan softly as he kisses it before spreading me apart and slipping his tongue inside, my breathing hitches as he repeatedly runs his tongue over the nub causing me to bite my lip harder

"Oh..please.. stop.." I moan softly he continues to lick but peers up at me as he does his dark eyes filled with lust

He pulls back for a moment and licks his lips "Why do you want me to stop?" He says resting his hands on my knees

"Because.. this.. isn't right.." I stutter and feel him squeeze my knees tightly

"Hmm I can think of things that are way more wrong then what we're doing right now.." He says "Your a woman and i'm a man, this is natural.." He whispers to me

"But I'm a shadow hunter and your a vampire.." I say softly "Two different species.."

He snickers "Are you afraid i might bite your clit?" he says flashing me a row of needle sharp white fangs "Because I can promise you that will never happen.. Unless you want it too" he finishes with a wink

I shudder at the thought and watch him lean down again as he teasingly laps at the swollen nub "Stop.." I say which makes him sigh

"Just relax.. Once I start you won't want me to stop and once i'm finished.. You'll be on cloud nine" He hisses against my thighs

I sigh in frustration and lay back "Good girl" he says and spreads my legs further allowing him more access, he gently blows on the throbbing nub before smirking at me I arch my back as he brushes his tongue over it.

I let him enjoy what he's doing and as much as I hated to admit it, It was quite enjoyable for myself as well, After awhile I feel tension start to build in my lower abdomen, Knotting my fingers in his thick dark hair I begin to moan louder wrapping my legs around his shoulders i feel him smirk against me.

Rearing my head back I let out a ear splitting scream as I reach my limit, pulling back he rubs me softly letting me ride out my bliss and stops.

I Look down at him as he wipes his mouth and grins at me letting me see his fangs I roll my eyes and giggle "Now, was that so bad?" he whispers crawling up to me and pulling me into his embrace

I blush and shake my head "No it wasn't.." I say softly

"Good.. glad I could make you scream.." he hisses against my ear

I yawn widely and peer at him suddenly feeling very tired and oddly relaxed I snuggle against him and trace soft circles into the soft skin of his chest, He kisses my fore head and smiles "Your mine..Mi Diosa" he whispers as i fall asleep


	5. Dawn: passion in the night

_**hey guys!~**_

 _ **here is another chapter, WARNING! THERE IS A GRAPHIC SEXUAL SITUATION IN THIS CHAPTER VIEWER CAUTION IS ADVISED!**_

 _ **hope you enjoy this chapter though!~**_

 _ **Brandie~**_

* * *

When I wake up the next morning I'm still snuggled against Raphael, shivering from the cold i wriggle out of his grasp which causes him to sigh and shift his position but he doesn't wake up.

I roll my eyes and smile as I walk to the bathroom, When I come back I head for the door when i hear his voice.

"Mmm, just gonna sneak out?" he says with a snicker

I take a deep breath and turn around "I call it going back to my room and getting ready for the day.." I say

He puffs his bottom lip out and i have to laugh "Come on can't you just stay in bed with me all day?" he asks

I raise a brow "didn't you get enough last night?" I say a bemused smirk on my lips

He raises a brow and grins "No" he says

"Hmm well that's too bad isn't it?" I say and open his door to which he slams it shut, grabbing me around the waist he presses me against the door hungrily capturing my lips to his in a fiery kiss

When he pulls back I open my eyes and stare at him "Hmm?" I hum

"Your mine tonight.. I wanna be your first.." he hisses in my ear causing me to shudder, he releases me and opens his door

I blush and walk out and back to my room where I shut the door and lean against it, My body felt fucking euphoric.. I walk over and grab some clothes for the day before walking into my bathroom and showering quickly I throw them on and put my makeup on and do my hair for the day. I grab my bag and head out to the institute

"Hey Alec have you seen Isabelle?" I ask with a smile

"Yeah, she in her room upstairs " he says "How are you doing nessa?" he says arching a brow

"I'm okay just been busy with the move.." i say not wanting to tell him about what had occured

"No trouble with the vampires?" he asks "I still can't believe your parents bought a section of that hotel.. Knowing it was vampire territory" he finishes shaking his head

"I am sure they had their reasons al, and you know we can take care of ourselves " I say smiling

He nods "I know" he says

I walk away smiling and head to Isabelle's room "Izzy?" I say and see her sitting at her vanity

"Nessa!" she says happily hugging me and then pulls back staring quizzically at the side of my throat "What is that?" she says poking a spot on my neck which makes me wince slightly

I walk over and look in her mirror "Oh shit" I say and blush "That would be a hickey.."

She smirks "who's the lucky guy?" she says raising a brow

I blush "um.. well.. I might have had relations with a vampire izzy.." I say suddenly feeling nervous

She smirks "Oh nessa, just be careful their excellent lovers, take it from me I have a special friend as well" she says smiling at me

"I'm always careful and i can protect myself if need be.." I say

"so who's the lucky vampire?" she says smirking and sitting down next to me

"Uh.." I say and blush deeply when Raphael's dark eyes come to mind

She raises a brow "No.." she says giggling

"It's well, Raphael" I say bluntly

Her eyes widen "Hmm, he is delicious isn't he?" she says smirking

"I think it's the other way around izzy.." I say blushing again

she raises a perfect brow "hmm do tell how" she says

"well.. He, uh might have.." I start to say and stutter "put his tongue where one's tongue shouldn't be.."

she giggles "Oh nessa, that is literally on the best experiences you'll ever have.." she says "Unless you sleep with him which I take it you haven't?"

"No I haven't iz" I say "He is intent on it though.. he told me tonight would be the night.."

"So do it.." she says "It's amazing, take it from someone who has experienced it personally"

I nod my head nervously "have you seen Camille's lieutenant?" I ask her

she nods "yeah I have, Him and a few vampires like to hang around the park next to the institute, and since their technically children of the night where they hunt is none of our business and it sucks because he tends to kill his prey directly next to my window so every night i hear some poor woman screaming and there is nothing i can do to help her or stop him" she says with a growl

"Well your really not going to like what he did to me then.." I say to her

Her eyes flash dangerously "what did he do vanessa" she says in a venomous voice

I sigh and take a deep breath "well last night i had a dream.. and i'm not talking the normal happy dream I'm talking her literally fucked me." I say frowning "Izzy.. It felt so real.. I could feel everything he did to me and the thing that scares me the most is that I was enjoying it.. I liked the feeling of how thick he was and how he made my body feel.." I say and blush at the thought

"I'll kill him!" she screeches and stands up

I jump up and grab her shoulders "Whoa! Easy there killer!" I yell

"Nessa.. he is not one to mess around with, Raphael is a saint compared to him.. He only wants two things Blood and sex once he gets those he usually kills the woman he had been chasing..It's a game to him and he knows because he has the looks, body and charm he can get anything he wants" she says grabbing my arms

"I have no intention of letting him bite or bed me izzy.." I say with a stern look "Plus I am almost positive Raphael would feed him his own dick if he tried anything"

she laughs and hugs me "Just be careful living in the dumort can be a dangerous place even for a shadow hunter" she says softly

I agree and tell her I would call her later tonight with details of my night with Raphael, when i get home I throw my bag on my bed and open my double doors letting in the warm summer air the sun was setting and i was nervous beyond a doubt of what was to come. I run a hand through my hair ad sigh deciding to get changed i strip and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and crawl into bed sighing I watch the sun set behind the buildings, the sky turns different shade of pink orange and red before fading to dark purple and finally black.

I hear my door open and pretend to be asleep as someone walks over and crouches down "I know your awake vanessa" I hear Raphael's voice say

I open my eyes slowly and see him grinning at me "what do you want Raphael? I say sitting up

He scoffs and pushes me back so he can sit down "You know what I told you this morning.. I've been thinking about it all day.." he says

I bite my lip and take a breath of air "I.." I say

"Look, We can take things slow, I don't want to rush you with this being your first time.. " He whispers touching my arm softly

I sigh and sit up looking at him "I want it to be with you.." I say tracing my finger tips down the muscle of his arm

He grins "then let's do this" he says grabbing my waist, he pushes me back and runs his hands over my torso massaging the muscles in a way that made me practically melt under his touch, I pull him down to face me and he grins before pressing his lips to mine

I kiss him back and run my hands over his broad shoulders and down the front of his abdomen causing him to groan and pull back "Get undressed Hermosa.." he says in a powerful tone, which makes me shudder and nod my head.

I yank my shirt off and slip my pants down kicking them off so that I only stand there in my bra and underwear, He watches me from the bed with lazy dark orbs he has the covers around his waist but I can see the defined bulge below the covers

The moon light shines in and illuminates the runes on my abdomen as I walk back to the bed I sit down and look at him, He reaches out and with a swipe of his hand shreds my bra letting it fall from my body I gasp at the cold air hits my bare breasts I crawl in bed and swing my leg over his hips straddling him as he pulls the covers around us I lean down and kiss the tip of his nose and giggle

"Your so fucking beautiful.." he murmurs tucking a lock of my black hair behind my ear

"you ain't too bad looking yourself mr Santiago.." I say grinning down at him

"Is it a bad thing to say I want to be inside of you like right now? He says pushing his errection against my core

I shudder and push back down on him causing him to groan "No.. It's not because I want you inside me.." I say sliding off him I strip my underwear off and slide back in next to him to which he grabs me and pulls me close running a hand through my black locks I close my eyes at his touch and sigh contently.

"can you lay on your back?" he asks me scooting over allowing me to lay down against the softness of the pillows, He gets between my legs and leans down and for the first time I see the small golden cross that hangs from his neck, I touch it softly and look at him

"My mother gave me that a long time ago.." he whispers kissing me softly "Let's focus on now and I will tell you about her "

I nod and then gasp when I feel him rub the head of his cock against my wet folds "Hmm your already wet?" He murmurs continuing his movements

I hiss in his face "I can't help it.." I say

He grins down at me " hmm, I'm not complaining" he says teasingly rubbing me again

I gasp and growl as i link my arms around his neck running my fingers through his silky hair I close my eyes tightly when he grips my hips tightly pushing the head of his cock into me

"God, just do it" I growl in his ear

He clicks his tongue and pushes into me, I throw my head back against the pillows and moan loudly at the thickness as he slides all the way inside of me, My walls stretch to accommodate his length, He grunts and pulls out and rams himself back in

"Jesus.." He growls as he picks his pace up I start moving with him and then wrap my legs around his waist and let him be dominant.

"Oh Raphael.." I moan softly which makes him grin down at me

"Hmm se siente bien? No?" he says kissing me again

"Si.. I moan to him which makes him growl and flip us over so i am on top of him, His cock slides deeper into me and i arch my back, He takes the opportunity to runs his hands up my torso and cup my breasts as I ride him I keep a rhythmic pace which makes him moan

"God nessa.. I'm so close I can taste it.." He moans to me which makes me swivel my hips around, he throws his head back and moans while holding my hips tightly.

* * *

 _He watches them from the balcony, he couldn't help but be jealous he had bedded her first because he truly wanted to feel her tightness for himself but it didn't matter he would still have her, licking his lips he watched her swivel her hips against Raphael, Her luscious breasts bouncing up and down softly as she give him pleasure she throws her head back and moans and it makes him harder._

 _Biting his lip and hissing he yanks his cock out and begins to pump the shaft as he watches them running his thumb over the grooves he feels cum begin to bud on the tip and uses it as a lubricant_

 _He watches her slide off his cock and smirk at raphael as she get's between his legs and licks the head of his cock, Pumping harder on his own cock he watches her intently licking his lips a she begins to suck Raphael._

 _after while he see's her sit up and lick her lips, fresh cum drips from her mouth and that literally sends him over the edge looking down he reaches his own climax and cums violently sending shudders through his own body he looks back up to see Raphael's head between her legs and her head back in pleasure_

 _Growling he curses and puts himself back in his pants "soon.." he says and leaps off the balcony so he could find someone and feed._

* * *

I moan as his tongue flicks over my nub repeatedly gunning for my climax "Just a little more.." I breath and feel him smirk I knot my fingers in his dark locks and tilt my head back, I can feel the same tension building and finally it becomes to much to bare, I tilt my head back farther and reach my climax with such ferocity my entire body shakes violently

He sits up and sighs contently pulling me up to face him and I swear i'm like putty in his hands as he cradles me against his bare chest "God I love you.." he says softly against the top of my head

I close my eyes and sigh "I love you too.." I say and trace patterns into his flesh making him shiver

"Your gonna be sore tomorrow.." He whispers as we lay down together

"Totally worth it." I say with a yawn

"Hmm I'll have to remember that" he says with a low chuckle "Go to sleep hermosa.."

I close my eyes and smile, I didn't regret a damn thing from this night, but I also didn't know that another would come into my life and make me question everything that had and would happen to me.


	6. Caught: Enter Magnus

_**hey guys~**_

 _ **here is another chapter of heat of the forsaken!~**_

 _ **things are going to start changing in the next chapter more drama and more scenes between Vanessa, Magnus and Raphael..**_

 _ **remember to read and review :3**_

 _ **Amethyst Shadow~**_

* * *

 _ **your just like an angel, your skin makes me cry**_  
 _ **you float like a feather in a beautiful world**_

* * *

when i wake up the next morning, I bolt upright with a gasp looking around and then grunt when I move to get out of bed definitely noticing the soreness.

"Fuck me." I hiss as I stretch popping my back

"I did that last night..so.." I hear behind me and mentally groan

"You weren't kidding when you said i would be sore" I say and sit down at the vanity running a hand through my knotted locks I gasp when I see my appearance "Jesus, I look like shit"

He crosses the room, With the sun not being out that day due to the thick layer of clouds he leans down and brushes some hair away from my neck "I think you look fine" he says softly

I scoff and roll my eyes "Well your technically dead so runny eyeliner and pale skin looks good to you" I say with a giggle

He stands up and scoffs "Just because I'm technically dead doesn't mean shit." he says

I stand up and face him "Hmm is that so?" I ask raising an eyebrow

he grabs my hips pulling me closer to him "You know it is" he whispers against my throat

I smile and push him away "Come on I have to start getting ready for the day.." I say softly

His grip tightens on my hips "I don't want to let go.." he says defiantly peering at me with dark eyes

My heart thumps against my ribs "Raphael.." I say softly cut he cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine, I close my eyes and kiss him back for a moment until i hear my mothers angry voice.

"THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE DEAL!" I hear her yell and whirl around to see her brown eyes flashing with fury

Raphael steps back and glares at my mother "you knew what I wanted.." he says "as soon as i saw your daughter my wants were made very clear and when you and your husband agreed to camilles terms you also agreed to mine, I have no intention of hurting vanessa.." he says but my mother cuts him off

"No you just wanted her virginity, which clearly you got last night" she says coldly and then looks at me "and I can't believe you let him between your legs, by the angel vanessa, he's vampire! what were you thinking!" she hisses

I hang my head and feel tears sting my eyes, "I.." I start to say but then run out shoving past her

I run down the hall and into a vacant room where i throw myself on the bed and sob quietly, I hated the fact that my mother had basically made me feel like a whore for doing what I wanted.. I was over the age of 21 and while I had agreed to move in with my other and father I never agreed to live by their rules, Part of the reason I had taken a room on another floor completely so there would be no conflict if i decided to go out late or bring a friend home. I sit up and cry out angrily.

"Why so loud?" I hear a voice hiss from the shadows of the room

"Fuck off, I am in no mood" I hiss and turn around and away from the person speaking

"Oh brave words for a shadow hunter" he says stepping into the light

I roll my eyes and stand up to face him, realizing it to be Camille lieutenant I step back and gasp "What's wrong cat got your tongue?" he says with a grin

"Hell no, I can speak perfectly fine" I hiss "and you need to stay the fuck out of my dreams you creepy ass pervert"

he throws his head back and laughs "Oh I see you remember the dream.." he says stepping closer to me

"Yeah and i wish I could forget to be honest.." I say folding my arms

"You sure didn't seem to mind it in your dream, In fact you were rather enjoying it.." He says pushing me against the wall and running his finger down my arm

"Hmm even if I was, it will never happen in real life" I say smiling at him through gritted teeth

"Don't be so hasty hermosa..A lot can happen in such a short time period.. like now for example" he says closing the gap between us by pressing his chest to mine

I shudder when he puts his hands on my sore hips "I just had sex last night.. I happen to be a little sore can you not touch me?" I hiss in his face

He smiles and shakes his head "I know you fucked Santiago last night, " He whispers and then leans in and presses his lips to my ear " I also watched you suck his dick.. " he says

I blush instantly and then feel my cheeks flush with anger "were you fucking watching us!?" I hiss in his face

He shrugs and grins "Maybe.." he says

I push him away and sigh in disgust "Your seriously one fucked up person you know that?" I say folding my arms again

He growls and grabs me from behind making me yelp in both surprise and shock "I wanted to be the one that took your virginity.. I wanted to feel that tightness for myself to cum deep inside of you making you mine.." he hisses against my ear

"Yeah well, I fucked her and she's mine." I hear a voice hiss from the door and turn to see raphael standing there

I yelp again when the lieutenant grabs me "Come on Raphael.. we could share her.." he says smirking " that tight little hole between her thighs could please both of us.."

I hear a feral snarl emit from Raphael's throat "She is mine, and mine alone" He says and the lieutenant lets me go qickly, I walk over and look up at Raphael and smile

"I belong to myself, but I like your whole speech thing love, It's cute" I say and walk out the door, he fallows me out grabbing my hand

"I hate the idea of him being close to you like that.." he says lacing his fingers through mine

"We're not even dating Raphael.. We had sex, that's it." I say turning to him

He grins and grabs my waist "maybe I wanna date you.." he says kissing my throat

"Mmm, maybe" I say letting the maybe roll off my tongue

"think about it diosa.." he says and turn back around walking to his room he shut the door, I sigh and quickly dress and head out to A warlock named magnus bane's home to retrieve some things for my mother, I personally had never met him but I had heard stories about his power and how wild and odd he was, and to be honest it peaked my curiosity.

Knocking on his oddly round door I wait patiently for him to answer when he does he peers at me through narrowed brown eyes "Who are you?" he asks

"I'm here for my mother Isadora Rosales " I say and see him step back unlocking the door he lets me inside and I stand there waiting for him to rebolt the door

He peers at me "So your her daughter?" he says motioning for me to fallow him

I nod "Yes my name is Vanessa" I say tucking a strand of hair behind my ear

"Hmm it's nice to meet you vanessa, My name is.." he starts but i cut hum off

"Magnus Bane, immortal warlock, over 400 years old and named the high warlock of brooklyn." I say smirking slightly

He turns to me and smirks "Someone did their homework" he says and steps closer to me "Maybe I should give you a reward for it"

I blush and turn my head away from his gaze "No it's alright" I say and feel him touch my arm softly

"Your clearly of spanish decent.." he muses twirling a lock of black hair around his finger " and you clearly inherited your mother's beauty"

I blush more and thank him to which he grins "those scrolls my mother needed?" i ask him to which he hands me three large scrolls I turn to leave but he stops me by turning me around to face him and pressing his lips to mine, It felt different then what Raphael's had felt like, it was warm and soft

when he pulls back i blush and rush out leaving him standing there smirking, when i arrive back to the dumort I lock myself in my room and go straight to bed, that night i slept like the dead and i needed it after the night before and the day i had..

But little did i know as I slept two vampires and a warlock planned on a way to not only win my heart but my mortality as well, and what scared the hell out of me the most was the fact I didn't know I would end up falling for all three of them in some way..


	7. Sweet dreams: Vanessa's terror

**_hey guys!~_**

 ** _here is another chapter of heart of the forsaken, there is a GRAPHIC SEX SCENE in this chapter and by graphic i mean graphic, the nitty griddy, bare bones and all that jazz._**

 ** _anyone under 18 viewer caution is advised._**

 ** _anywho, enjoy the chapter and review when your done! :)_**

 ** _Brandie~_**

* * *

 _"Nessa.. Oh nessa.." I hear softly and slowly open my eyes the bright moon shines in through my windows and a strong summer breeze blows my silk curtains back wildly, I feel my heart thumping softly as i look around the room_

 _"Nessa.." I hear again and see a shadowy silhouette standing against my door, I squint and then feel fear flood my veins when see the lieutenant standing there the only thing I can see him wearing are pair of dark sweat pants, He saunters closer to me and i back up watching his every move._

 _"Hello hermosa.." he whispers climbing into bed with me "I'm so sorry.. I just can't stay out of your dreams.." he says pushing me down_

 _"No!" I screech and push back on him_

 _He smirks and pins my hands above my head looking down at me through half lidded eyes " stay still.." he says and I feel my heart leap into my throat when I feel my limbs go still._

 _He opens his mouth and inhales deeply, closing his eyes for a moment I feel tears escape my eyes as he opens his eyes looking down at me with a dreamy expression on his face._

 _"you smell positively delicious.." he whispers leaning into the hallow of my throat, He nuzzles the tip of his nose into my throat and plants a kiss on my bare chest_

 _I shudder and push on him, "get off me.." I say in his face as he looks back at me, He smiles down at me and leans down pressing his full lips to mine making my eyes go wide as he brushes his tongue across my bottom lip, He opens his dark eyes and watches me as he deepens the kiss._

 _I moan slightly when he bites my bottom lip, he pulls back and grins down at me as he runs his hands down the front of my torso, I shudder and arch my back when he grips my hips rubbing his thumbs into the curves of the bone._

 _"Oh.." I say with a sharp intake of air_

 _He smirks and rubs the muscles of my stomach working his way up to my ribs, My body is tingling under his touch and it scares and excites the hell out of me. I moan again as he works his thumbs into the grooves of my rib bones._

 _"Does that feel good?" he whispers staring down at me_

 _I tilt my head back and sigh softly, He leans down and kisses my cheek softly as his hands move up farther, I shudder softly as he cups both of my breasts squeezing them softly in his clawed hands_

 _"Mmm" I say and look up at him_

 _"Kiss me..Hermosa." he whispers leaning down he lets his lips brush mine softly_

 _I lean up and grip the back of his neck kissing him feverishly, I feel him smirk against my lips as I run my hands through his dark hair, he lets his hands travel downward and I bite his lip when he grabs me through my shorts, he rubs me softly as I kiss him harder_

 _Pulling back from me he smirks as I open my eyes I can feel myself getting wet as he continues to rub me, I begin to pant as he picks his pace up and then stops suddenly._

 _I throw my head back and groan loudly "fuck" I hiss_

 _He laughs and leans over me cupping my face with a hand He kisses me again slipping his tongue into my mouth I link my arms around his neck and kiss him back moaning as our tongues dance with one another, He bucks his hips against me pressing his hardness into me._

 _I break away and tilt my head back moaning loudly as he kisses down my throat and smirks at me bucking his hips again._

 _"god" I breath "This shouldn't be happening.."_

 _He cups my face and gets between my thighs farther until I feel him pressed against me fully "This is right.. It feels right, tastes right.." he says kissing me again "You know this is right.." he says looking at me_

 _I turn my head away from his dark gaze he tucks a finger under my chin and makes me look at him raising an eyebrow, I remember what Isabelle had told me about him being a monster and thinking of sex as a game.. I wasn't going to be another victim to his games._

 _"No, this isn't right, you think of me as a game, and your high on the thrill of the chase.. ' I say sitting up only to have him link his arms around my ribs pulling me against him harder trailing his lips down my throat_

 _"I don't think of you as prey, or a game.. I want to bed you for the pleasure and love of it" he says nipping my skin "The other night when I saw Raphael with his head between your legs.." he trails off and scoots away from me pushing me back against the bed as he does, I feel him pull my bottoms down and throw them into the darkness of the room, I shudder from the cool air and then yelp when he squeezes my thighs spreading my legs apart I watch him lean down and blow against my mound, I shudder as he sits back up._

 _"now, you have two choices love.." he says staring at me intently "let me.. well you know " he says looking down between my legs, he licks his lips and grins "Or.. I could drink from you"_

 _I shudder opting for the first choice, "Good girl" he says and leans down brushing his nose through the short dark curls, I shudder as i feel his fingers begin to violate me and spread me apart, He experimentally flicks his tongue over my most sensitive spot which makes me see stars. He grips my hips from behind and pulls me down against him as he buries his face between my thighs_

 _I look down at him and moan loudly knotting my fingers in his dark hair "Mmm" I say with a gasp when i feel him suck softly on the nub_

 _He sits up after a few moments and licks his lips "You taste better then the best blood" he says crawling on top of me_

 _"I..' he doesn't let me finish as he kisses me letting me taste myself, I moan into his mouth and tuck my fingers into his pants pulling them down I growl and force him onto his back tearing the pants from his frame and tossing them into the darkness_

 _I swing my leg over his hips and sit down on him not letting him slide in me just yet, I ground my hips into him letting my nub trail over his throbbing cock, I moan and sit up on my knees letting his cock rub against me, He grabs my hips and forces me down on him growling as he enters me with enough force to make me scream at the top of my lungs_

 _I look down at him and put my hands on his chest swiveling my hips on him, He grips the small of my back and runs his hands across my ass._

 _"Mmm nessa.." he moans and licks his lips softly watching me with dark eyes_

 _I moan and start to bounce on him begging for a release, He throws his head back and growls flipping us over, he forces my legs apart farther and goes deeper in me. I rake my nails down his back and start to scream and he picks his pace up, quicker and quicker._

 _"Oh! just a little more.." I hiss in his face_

 _He smirks down at me and bucks his hips faster, groaning loudly he pulls me up into his arms and kisses me roughly I moan in his mouth and feel myself getting close.._

 _"_ Vanessa.. Nessa?" I hear softly _the lieutenant growls_

 _"Damn it.. I'm so close and he decides to wake you up now!?" he says bucking his hips faster trying to gain his release_

 _I moan feverishly and arch my back_

 _"_ I swear to Christ, I will Bite you Vanessa, Wake up! that bastard is in her dreams again.." I hear the voice say again with a hiss

I feel myself start to wake up and when I do i come face to face with Raphael, he cocks his head at me his dark eyes watching me as I pant and rush into the bathroom, he fallows me in and watches as I strip the sweaty clothing off and shiver.

"He was in your dreams again wasn't he?" he says bluntly

I shiver and rake a hand through my matted hair "Yes he was.. and he wasn't having fucking tea with me." I say

He walks forward and i flinch afraid at what he might do but instead he touches my cheek softly "It's alright.. I know he forced his way in.." he says

I melt into his touch and lay my forehead against his chest he snickers and holds me close "I'm sorry.." I say

He kisses the top of my head "It's alright diosa.. I know he's jealous we had sex.." he says smirking down at me

I walk back into my room and curl into bed, I didn't care if I was half naked or not, He crawls in behind me and wraps a strong arm around my waist, I turn around and snuggle into his chest as he slowly hums to me, I feel myself getting tired and finally i give into the sleep.

* * *

 _the lieutenant wake with a jolt and growls viciously, He had been so close.. just a little more and he would have cummed in her.. He couldn't stand that Raphael had her wrapped around his finger and she had him around hers.. He wanted her so fucking bad it physically hurt to think about her or see her.._

 _"Next time i'll make sure he can't get to her and it won't be a dream next time.." he hisses as he pumps his cock, after a few moments he cums so violently a scream escapes his own lips, smirking he lays back and falls asleep once more dreaming of the Spanish beauty who had stolen his heart._


	8. Helping the warlock: relations

**_oh hey there!~_**

 ** _Jeez, my heart and the feels in this chapter, there is a lot that happens and Nessa experiences something she will never forget._**

 ** _There is a sex scene in this chapter and sexual themes VIEWER DESRETION is advised._**

 ** _Any who, enjoy the chapter and remember to review!_**

 ** _Thanks!~_**

 ** _Brandie~_**

* * *

"vanessa you will be helping Magnus around his home, organizing various things including scrolls and spells" My mother says at breakfast the next day "You need to be away from those vampires for a change."

"but yet you think sending me to the home of a warlock who mind you mother, kissed me the other day, Is anything better?" I ask her with a shocked look on my face

"I have known Magnus for a very long time Vanessa and personally i wish he would have bedded you instead of fucking Raphael Santiago" my mother says and I feel rage build in my veins

I stand up and storm away from her before I say something i knew i would regret, slamming my door shut I cross the room and yank the doors open to my balcony and breath the warm air in and sigh.

"close the curtains nessa" I hear a voice say soft and do as i'm told

I turn and see Raphael standing there "did you..?' I ask to which he nods

"yeah I heard what your mother said " he says and I hang my head

"I'm sorry.. maybe she's right.. maybe us sleeping together wasn't such a good idea.." I say and rake a hand through my messy dark curls

he walks up and wraps his arms around my waist "hey don't ever think like that. what we did was mind blowing and i would do it again and again if i could.." he whispers

I giggle as he kisses the tip of my nose "Mmm good to know.. we haven't fooled around in a while" I muse stroking his pale cheek softly and watch him lean into my hand

"we can tonight.. If you'll permit me to enter you again that is.." he says nuzzling his nose against my throat

"You bet your sweet ass I do.." I say smirking at him and then break away from his grasp "but first I have to Help the warlock.."

He snarls slightly baring his fangs " I wanna kick that smug mother fucker right in the teeth for kissing you" he hisses and then tilts his head as he watches me bend over and retrieve some clothes

"see something you like?" I ask him as I walk over to my vanity taking a seat

He saunters over to me and leans down kissing my shoulder "More then you'll ever know.." he murmurs and presses his hardness against me, I turn around and lean forward kissing the head of his errection through his pants, I peer up at him and flash him a dazzling smile before I unbutton his pants and let him spring free, His breathing quickens as I lean forward and kiss the throbbing appendage again he moans and watches me.

I lean back and lick my lips "would you like me to give you some pleasure now?" I whisper and peer up at him through my thick black lashes

"God yes.." He moans looking down at me through half lidded eyes

I lean forward and lick the head of his cock causing him to shiver, I smirk and suck the head softly before I take the full length of it in my mouth sucking hard as I grip his hips tightly he bucks his hips against my face and groans knotting his fingers in my hair as he does so.

I greedily suck harder and run my tongue over the veins as I do so, I feel him twitch as I do.

"God Nessa.. Just a little more" he moans putting his hand on the back of my head

I moan against him and then hear him groan as he releases his seed into my mouth, I pull back and lap at the head of his cock, he watches me and groans cumming harder.

I lick my lips and sit back "Happy?" I ask him to which he nods and leans down pressing his lips to mine groaning as he tastes himself.

"Think we have time for me to give you some pleasure as well?" he hisses softly in my ear

"I have plenty of time" I say smirking at him, he yanks me up and tosses me on the bed ripping my shorts and underwear down he tosses them over his shoulder and plunges a finger deep inside of me.

I moan loudly as he begins to pump his hand after a moment he pulls his finger out and gets down on his knees spreading me apart further I feel him blow on my wet folds which makes me shiver with delight.

"Ready?" He whispers nuzzling my mound with his nose

"Of course" I breath and moan when he flicks his tongue over my nub

Pulling me down he holds my hips tightly and buries his face between my thighs sucking greedily as he gives me pleasure, I arch my back and moan again smiling widely, he stops for a moment and sits back.

"I wanna try something.." He says as I sit up he pulls me up and kisses me I moan and watch him lay back against the bed "I want you to sit on my face... Press your pussy against my mouth.."

I moan and climb onto my bed sitting down gently on his chest I lean on my knees, he smirks at me he grabs my hips and forces me down into his mouth to which he starts to suck deeply

"Oh.. OH!" I moan loudly looking down at him as he sucks I feel myself getting close and throw my head back in pleasure, after a few more sucks my body can't take anymore and I orgasm with such force I literally see stars I slide off him and he sits up panting he grins at me and wipes his mouth

"You still taste good" he says smirking

"Hmm is that so?" I ask walking towards my bathroom

"You know it" He says smirking as he leans against my door

I rinse off quickly and dress for the day, He fallows me to my door and grabs my arm gently turning me to face him I raise an eyebrow "yes?" I ask him as he tucks a finger under my chin

"Be careful around Magnus Bane, If you've peaked his interest then he will pursue you.." he says softly as he trails a finger down the left side of my throat

I sigh and close my eyes for a moment "Don't worry dollface.. I can handle a warlock" I say smiling "I'll see your sweet ass tonight" i finish and lick my lips

He grins and slaps my ass as i walk out causing me to yelp playfully, I head for my door and turn back to him for a moment smirking.

"I'll see your fine ass tonight" I say licking my lips "you may stay here if you'd like"

He nods and I walk down stairs, my mother glares at me as I enter the kitchen and grab my bag "and what did you just do with that leech?" she practically spits at me

I roll my eyes and sigh turning to her "Nothing mother, and even if I did do anything with him that is my business, I am an adult and if i choose to have sex with a vampire, who mind you has been nothing but kind and passionate to me since we arrived here that is also my choice, I am not apart of the clave and I never will be. They have made their rules perfectly clear as to not having relations with vampires and to be honest, I can't fallow those rules.. He makes me feel things I can't describe and I feel more alive with him then i have ever felt. I wish you could see how happy I am with him and you seriously need to knock off the names like leech and such. It's not very appealing and it pisses me off mom. If you would like to be pissed at someone then be mad at Camille's lieutenant, He has tried to rape me on various occasions and has entered my dreams and has had his way with me on numerous occasions" I say folding my arms

I see fury spread across her face "Just go to magnus's and make sure you do as he says" she says ushering me out

I roll my eyes at her stubborness and head out, Once I am at the warlock's house I knock on his door folding my arms impatiently as I wait for him to answer.

"Hello Vanessa" He says opening the door letting me in

"Hi" Was my only reply

He mocks hurt by putting a hand over his heart "Oh, still mad about that kiss huh?" he says

I roll my eyes "If a kiss is what you would call that, then yes" I say

He smirks "well I can always do better" he says shrugging

I scoff "Please" I say and walk further into his home "What will I be straightening today? spells, scrolls, fine china?" I say picking up a plate and looking at it

"No I have a different chore for you to do, and I can promise you it will be enjoyable" He says and i turn to face him

I narrow my eyes as he walks up to me and then yelp when he forces me against the wall pinning me there "You're mother wants me to bed you.. " he whispers stroking my cheek "she fears the vampires have their claws in you too deep and I have heard you were bedded by Raphael Santiago." he says

I feel my heart leap into my throat as he leans down and kisses my throat "that's my business" I hiss my brown eyes flashing dangerously

He chuckles and rips the front of my blouse open exposing my bare breasts "I'll make this pleasurable Vanessa.. I promise you'll enjoy it more then that vampire's touches " he whispers kissing my left breast and then swirling his tongue over my nipple

I shudder and push on him to get away from me " stop.." I seethe and wrap my blouse back around my breasts I hear him growl as he grabs me from behind, bending me over the table he holds my head down and pulls my jeans down in the back exposing my ass to which he firmly grips it.

"Jesus" He says sticking two fingers deep inside of me, I scream out as he enters me after a few moments he pulls his fingers out and turns me around to face him "Be a good girl and let me fuck you so we can get this over with.." He says

I hiccup and nod "fine." I say

He takes my hand and leads me to his room "good girl" He whispers

I sit down on the edge of the bed and watch him get undressed, He looks at me with dark eyes "get undressed" he says I nod and pull my clothing off

"lay down and spread your legs " He says as he pulls a condom over his throbbing cock

I whimper and do as I'm told laying flat on my back I watch him crawl in between my thighs and align himself with my core, closing my eyes tightly I feel him teasingly run the tip over my folds before he pushes into me grunting as he does so.

I scream slightly and tilt my head back as more tears flow from my eyes, He pushes in and out with force and leans down kissing my throat roughly as his pace becomes quicker and quicker I begin to pant and moan softly which makes him grip my thighs tighter and go deeper.

After awhile I hear him groan and he pulls out of me taking the condom off he tosses it in the trash and turns back to me, Panting i lay there and then moan when he begins to rub my clit roughly I look up at him though hazy eyes and moan loudly

"That's a good girl, That feel's good am I right?" he hisses seductively to me as he slips a finger back into me

I arch my back and moan profusely as i feel myself getting close to my edge, after a few more minutes I screw my eyes shut and orgasm violently, I ride out the bliss as he continues to rub me.

"there" Magnus says sitting up "was that so bad?" he says stroking my thigh

I didn't want to admit it but he was huge and that had felt extremely good, I bite my lip and look t him for a moment "can I go now?" I whisper sitting up I keep my back to him and wipe my eyes

He touches my back " not yet" he says turning me around to face him again he cups my cheek and kisses me again this time slipping his tongue into my mouth, I close my eyes and oddly kiss him back which makes him deepen the kiss.

When he finally breaks away he smirks at me " wanna go again?" He whispers against my lips making me shudder, I shake my head no and stand up I put my clothes back on and rush out of the room.

Once back at the dumort I run into my mother "you're home early " she says raising an eyebrow

I glare at her and shove past " don't talk to me, I know you had something to do with magnus fucking me today.." I seethe tears stream down my cheeks

"He did what?!" My mother screeches " I told him to keep you busy with work not fuck you" she finishes

I don't want to hear the rest as I run to my room and lock myself in, sinking to the floor against the door I rest my head on my knees and knot my fingers in my hair sobbing. My pelvis still hurt from the sex he had given me and it mad me angry.

"Nessa?" I hear Raphael say and look up to see him laying in my bed, I stand up in wobbly legs and come over to him sitting down I sob as he touches my back.

"What happened?!" He says sitting up and wraps his arms around my shaking frame

"M.. Magnus..he..he fucked me " I sob and hear him snarl

"Fucking bastard! He's dead!" He yells which causes me to shake violently

He looks down at me and his eyes soften " baby.." He says pulling me against him " I'm right here baby.."

I sob into his chest and wrap my arms around his waist he kisses the top of my head ," I'm so sorry Raphael.. I.." I stutter looking up at him through tears he stops me by pressing his lips to mine in a soft passionate kiss

"Its alright.. Your still mine no mater what.. My Bonita" he whispers hugging me tighter

I sigh and whimper slightly as he holds me close I feel tired and hug him tighter as I start to fall asleep.

"He'll never touch you again, I promise that" I hear Raphael say venomously as I loose consciousness


	9. Altercations: A vampire's lover

_**Hey guys ~**_

 _ **here is another chapter for heart of the forsaken, To answer you're question thunderv2 Raphael got to Vanessa first and he was the one who took her virginity, The lieutenant has been entering her dreams and basically having his way with her while she sleeps. But trust me when I say Raphael is definitely her lover.**_

 _ **Any ways enjoy the chapter, I wrote this without my glasses so if there are some typos then i apologize i tried to proof read the chapter before i published it but sometimes things slip by.**_

 _ **also there is a sex scene between Raphael and Vanessa in this chapter proceed with caution.**_

 _ **Read and review~**_

 _ **Brandie~**_

* * *

As soon as I wake up I hear the screaming and immediately jump out of bed running down the cold marble stairs of the dumort I brandish a sword and find my mother and father standing there yelling at one another.

they both look at me and i stand up straight "why are you guys yelling?" i ask kinda irritated at the fact they had woken me up when i was finally having a peaceful slumber.

My father crosses his arms and sighs but i can see the dangerous glint in his black eyes "I can't believe you not only told but let that warlock do that to her Isadora!" He yells

My mother scoffs and glares at him "do you know our daughter lost her virginity to a vampire?" She spits "and not just any fucking vampire Jose.. She lost it to fucking Raphael Santiago"

My father looks back at me for a moment "she is an adult and I am proud that she has waited this long to have sex Isadora.. If she chooses to take a vampire lover then that is her decision, but for you to tell that warlock to bed her because you were afraid the vampires had their claws in her to deep was uncalled for and if Vanessa wanted to have sexual relations with magnus bane she would have. She clearly cares for this vampire as weird as that may sound" he says

My mother doesn't say anything but sighs "I suppose you are right.. I just don't know what came over me when I told magnus to bed her.. Its like something was forcing me to say it" she says

I narrow my eyes "well it will never happen again.. I think I'm falling for Raphael.." I say softly and blush before walking back to my room leaving my parents standing there

I lay back down and close my eyes until I feel an arm go around my waist, I smile and tracenthe soft pale skin of said persons forearm hearing them grunt softly in response.

"I heard what you said diosa.. And you need to know I am in love with you.." He says nipping my ear

I shudder softly and giggle " I just enjoy being in you're presence.. I love everything about you from the dimples in you cheeks to the way your eyes glimmer the smoothness of you're skin.. The way you make love to me.." I say tailing off

He turns me over to face him looking down at me through half lidded eyes and smiles " I'm literally in love with everything about you.. Your entire being is beautiful to me, your eyes are like heaven, you're smile brightens even the darkest days and I crave you're touch when I am able to run my fingers along you're skin.. it drives me over the edge.. God I didn't think in a million years I would be in love with a shadow hunter.. But I am. I love you Vanessa" he says kissing me softly

I close my eyes and kiss him back and feel his hands wander my frame before tightly gripping my left hip he pulls me closer to him and trails his lips down my throat, I tilt my head back and groan softly when he nips my collarbone I run my fingers through his dark hair.

He pulls back and smirks down at me "You know.. I want to make love to you again.." he says leaning down letting his nose brush against mine

I stare back and smile "then do it" i whisper touching his cheek softly

He bites his lip "do you think it's a good idea with you're parents and all?" he asks

I raise an eyebrow and break out of his grasp, I walk over and shut and lock my bedroom door and then turn to him smirking "Now they can't get in.." I say walking back to the bed I begin stripping off articles of clothing until I stand naked in front of the bed

I see his dark eyes wander my frame and then he smirks flashing me a fanged smile "Now this I like.." he whispers standing up I turn to face him as he walks to me, I rip the front of his shirt open and run my hands down the toned muscle of his chest before softly planting kisses down his sternum. kissing downward he groans and i stand up smirking at him.

He grins down at me and presses his body against mine as he leans down He kisses the top of my chest and slowly trails his lips down my sternum until I feel him kiss my left breast, His grip on my hips becomes tighter as he runs his tongue over my nipple, I moan and watch him as he begins to suck the hardened bud running his tongue in a circle repeatedly I gasp and arch my spine closer to his body which makes him grin. He continues to suck softly as I hook my fingers into the hem of his pants I unbutton them and he stops his motions briefly to pull them down and kick them off. I grin at him and lick my lips as I take in his appearance.

"By the angel.. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can.." I hiss as he pulls me close again

"Hmm I think I could accomplish that.." he says throwing me onto my bed

I giggle and crawl up against the headboard "You think you could?" I say licking my lips as I watch him strip completely

He crawls up to me and pulls me up so I am sitting in his lap, I pull myself up further and allow him to enter me He throws his head back and groans and I begin to pant as I bounce up and down on him. He rakes his clawed nails down my back gently which makes me scream in delight.

He forces me onto my back and begins to ram himself in and out of me causing me to scream louder, "OH.. is that hard enough for you? he hisses in my face

I wrap my legs around his frame and moan "Harder" I say and then gasp when he picks his pace up

after awhile of him doing so I let out a scream that would curl your hair, he looks down at me "did you just orgasm?" he says stopping his pumping

I nod and then grab his face "cum in me.." I hiss and feel him quicken his pace once more until i feel something shoot deep within me

He keeps pumping as he releases his seed deep within me and it causes me to topple over the edge once more..when he finally pulls out of me I lay there panting hard, he lays down next to me and pulls me into his arms kissing the top of my head gently.

"that was amazing.." he whispers and nuzzles my cheek

I giggle "you're always amazing.." I say and look up at him

he smirks "well.. i can't deny that"

I laugh "don't get cocky Raphael" i say and snuggle against him

"so.. answer me this hermosa.. would you want to be my girlfriend?" he says softly as he strokes my hair

"I kinda assumed we were already dating.." I say looking up at him

He smiles "Then yes we are.." he says and kisses me softly "That warlock better keep his hands off you.. or else i just might feed them to him."

I smile "and that lieutenant better stay the fuck away from me.. Fucking creepy jackass" I hiss

he laughs and pulls me closer "and this is what I love about you my sweet angel.. you've got fire in you're blood" he says which makes me smile.


	10. the lieutenant: a vampires bride?

_**Hello!~**_

 _ **Its been a long time since I've updated to my loyal fan thunderv2, no the lieutenant is after neasa because she fascinates him and honestly he wants her ass. She never asks him to bite her.**_

 _ **There is graphic sexual content in this chapter the bold italics are the dream sequence and the normal text is normal.**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Brandie~**_

* * *

 _ **I peer around the room slightly and realize I was once again trapped in my dreams, rolling my eyes i get out of bed and cross the room to my balcony where thick clouds blanket the sky I hear a clap of thunder and bright lightening tears across the sky.**_

 _ **"It's been awhile hermosa.." I hear from behind me**_

 _ **I turn and see the lieutenant standing behind me, His dark eyes skim my frame before resting on my face, He looks more relaxed then he ever has and that causes me to narrow my eyes.**_

 _ **He smirks and walks forward touching my arm slightly, I recoil and gasp, I could feel his touch, in the last couple of dreams he had given me i couldn't feel anything he did to me.**_

 _ **"This isn't a dream vanessa" he says "I've finally got you all to myself"**_

 _ **I back out of his grasp and feel fear flood my veins "NO" I say**_

 _ **he chuckles and grabs me "You don't have a choice diosa.. "he says mocking raphael's nickname for me**_

 _ **He rips the front of my night gown open and forces it from my frame leaving me standing naked in front of him, "I've waited entirely too long for this to happen and now that it's just you and me..Mmm" he says running his hands down my ribs he leans down and kisses my right shoulder nipping the skin with his teeth**_

 _ **i close my eyes and feel heat flood my veins "Oh" i moan when i feel his right hand grip me through my underwear**_

 _ **He pulls back and slowly rubs me watching me intently "You've been curious about me since the first day we met.." he says kissing my jawline gently "I could see it in you're eyes hermosa.. If we can just have sex once.. I'll be content in knowing i got to share something so intimate with you.. " he says kissing my neck**_

 _ **I moan softly and feel myself becoming wetter as he rubs me rougher "you promise that you'll stop pursuing me?" I say in a ragged tone**_

 _ **He nods feverishly "Yes.. I just want to make you feel good.." he says kissing the top of my chest**_

 _ **"Okay.." I say softly and see him grin widely**_

 _ **"Don't fake it.. " he says grinning "I want the pleasure to be real.."**_

 _ **"He'll wake me up eventually so you'll never get off" I say grinning at him**_

 _ **He smirks "He wont be able to wake you love.. not until I'm completely satisfied.. which is gonna take a while, there are so many positions and ways i'm going to pleasure you.. so many things i can do to you that would make any woman scream profusely.." he whispers against my ear**_

 _ **i shudder as he pushes me back against my bed, My breasts bounce as I fall back and he grunts licking his lips he strips his clothing quickly and leans down over me.**_

 _ **"I feel like a whore.." I say sadly and feel tears escape my eyes**_

 _ **He brushes them away "shh, You're not a whore love.. You're giving into urges you had long before meeting Raphael" he says**_

 _ **I moan as he brushes against my core "but.." i begin but he cuts me off by kissing me**_

 _ **his lips are warm and soft and as much as he had said he wanted me his kiss is gentle, I kiss him back and he deepens the kiss by slipping his tongue into my mouth I buck my hips forward and he grunts against my lips. I hear the distinct sound of clothing being ripped as he literally rips my underwear from my hips.**_

 _ **"that's much better" he says as he begins to violate me, he teasingly runs his fingers on the outside of my mound before spreading me apart almost lovingly he begins to rub my clit.**_

 _ **I arch my back and moan again "aye papi" i say as he rubs me rougher**_

 _ **He smirks "I can be you're papi.." he hisses as he slips a finger inside of me**_

 _ **I close my eyes as he pumps his hand "Oh god" I moan**_

 _ **"Jesus.. you're wet" he groans**_

 _ **"fuck me.." I moan and then gasp when he aligns himself with my core**_

 _ **"wish granted he hisses and pushes into me deeply**_

 _ **I scream and rake my nails down his back as he bucks his hips against me roughly the sounds coming from between our bodies is extremely erotic and it turns me on even more.**_

 _ **"Harder!" I scream wrapping my legs around his waist**_

 _ **he holds my hips tighter and picks his pace up, I hear him groan loudly and pull out of me his cock twitches as he begins to cum, releasing his seed onto my stomach I moan.**_

 _ **"Done already?" I ask looking up at him**_

 _ **"just because you made me cum doesn't mean a damn thing darling.. I haven't made you orgasm yet..." he says grinning**_

 _ **I moan again and sit up staring at him "There is absolutely no way you're gonna make me orgasm that much" I say to him**_

 _ **He leans down and flicks his tongue across my clit "You clearly underestimate me.. I have been around for a very long time, making you bend to my will would be easy" he says and leans back down within no time I orgasm for the first time.**_

 _ **he leans back up and wipes his mouth "Number one is down" he hisses as i recover**_

 _ **"Number two?" i hiss and he smirks teasingly he rubs me and i start to pant, it takes a little while but eventually after him rubbing my nub roughly I reach my second climax with such ferocity that i shut my eyes and curl my toes.**_

 _ **he sits up and rubs the flesh of my stomach up onto my breasts and finally works his fingers into the curves of my rib bones all the while pressing his now throbbing cock against me.**_

* * *

Raphael watches her as she sleeps and he can feel rage coil his intestines as he watches his girlfriend.. the love of his life moan and pant as she sleeps, he knew that sneaky bastard was in her head again and usually when a vampire entered a persons dreams the person never felt anything they did only the vampire felt the satisfaction of getting off. but this was different and he had a sneaking suspicion that a warlock was involved as well.

he hadn't been able to wake her even biting down rather roughly did no effect, he rakes a hand through his dark locks if that asshole had payed a warlock to trap her within her mind then she was definitely in trouble and from her moans and gasps he was most likely fucking her.

taking his phone out he reluctantly dials Magnus bane's number.

"Ah if it isn't the beast who is fucking the beauty" magnus says in a dead tone.

raphael grits his teeth "I need you're help" he says

magnus chuckles "and what makes you think i'd ever help you?" he says letting the venom sneak into his tone

"Because I know you love her too..and you're familiar with my lieutenant correct?" he says

Magnus clicks his tongue "Yes i am, tall, dark, handsome but has a bad attitude?" he says

"Yes" Raphael says "He currently has vanessa trapped in her own mind.."

"And i'm guessing he has the help of a warlock for this little stunt?"magnus says

"Yes.. Magnus please, i am sure you can hear her in the back ground " Raphael says

"Fine Santiago, but you owe me" he says and hangs up

* * *

 _ **"Oh Vanessa" he moans pulling me closer to him "God you're beautiful.."**_

 _ **I moan softly as he pulls me onto him, I feel him slide back within me "God haven't you had enough?" I say**_

 _ **He holds my hips and I just sit there feeling his thickness stretch me further "No.. I could do this for hours "**_

 _ **"But you've already came like three times now.." I say and gasp "How can you even be this hard still.."**_

 _ **"When you have a beautiful woman and her tight hot pussy.. getting hard is never an issue.. especially when you're walls are clamped around my cock hermosa.." he hisses and bounces me on him**_

 _ **"OH GOD" I moan throwing my head back**_

 _ **he grunts and I feel him cum with me once again, I roll off him and lay down he was satisfied for the moment and I was sore as fuck. He rolls over and looks down at me "Done?" I ask him**_

 _ **He chuckles and leans down kissing me "not by a long shot doll" he hisses "I want to make you orgasm again"**_

 _ **I shake my head and scoot away from him "I'm too tired to orgasm again.." i say with a pout**_

 _ **"Yes you mundanes and the need for sleep after having sex.. " he says rolling his dark eyes**_

 _ **"For one i'm a shadow hunter.. an angel" i say poking his chest "And 2 when this over and done with i'm going to kill you, if Raphael doesn't do it first" i say**_

 _ **he hisses "I've made you feel better then he ever has.. how many times have i made you orgasm? he asks raising an brow**_

 _ **I shudder and look away from him "He's still better" i say bluntly**_

 _ **he growls and shoves his hand between thighs forcing two of his fingers back inside of me, I grunt and spread my legs "now you were saying something about him being better?" he hisses in my face**_

 _ **I close my eyes and he brings me closer and closer to my fifth climax, I bite my lip and let out a blood chilling scream.**_

 _ **He bares his fangs at me and pulls his fingers out, licking them clean he grins at me and lays down next to me "are you finally satisfied?" I say through pants**_

 _ **He smirks "no, I'm actually hard as hell again, and I do believe that was orgasm number five" he says "now its your turn to pleasure me."**_

 _ **"I'm not sucking your dick" I say bluntly**_

 _ **He pouts and pulls me closer "come on.. It will be fun"**_

 _ **"No" I say in his face**_

 _ **He growls "then at least play with it.." He hisses**_

 _ **I reluctantly grip his cock and pump the shaft, he groans and outs his hands behind his head "oh that's nice Hermosa..just a little harder" he moans**_

 _ **I grit my teeth and pump harder until I hear him grunt and look down to see him cum fast and hard**_

 _ **"Oh VANESSA!" He groans**_

 _ **I hear a voice say my name softly "Vanessa.."**_

 _"come back to me baby.." It says again_

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling, slowly sitting up I gasp at how sore I am and feel a cold wet spot where my body had apparently reacted to the sex the lieutenant had given me in the dream.

I look over and see Raphael's dark eyes staring at me intently I feel extremely ashamed of what had just occurred and look away as tears fall from my eyes.

He cups my chin and makes me look at him "we are leaving the dumort Hermosa.. I am sick of that bastard you are mine and only mine.." He says

Magnus flicks his wrist and a portal opens "you two should be safe in the under ground home I made for myself back in the 40's" he says and looks at me "be safe Vanessa"

Raphael scoops me into his arms and I lean my head against his chest.

"My love, my life the one I take tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might take this blood I have tonight" he hums and looks down at me "be my wife?" He says

I look into his eyes as we step through the portal, "I.."


	11. Please read and let me know :3

_**Hey guys, I am still going to update this story I have just had writers block for while now and I'm currently working on a plot.**_

 _ **If you have an suggestions of what you would like to see in the story please don't hesitate to tell me via review or messge i would love to know your thoughts :)**_

 _ **Love as always~**_

 _ **Ghost~**_


	12. Disowned: Salazar Rebel

_**Here is another chapter of Heart of the Forsaken :D**_

 _ **sorry for the wait i have had major writers block lately :)**_

 ** _Remember to read and review ~_**

 ** _-Ghost~_**

* * *

"what is you're answer?" He says softly

I close my eyes and sway slightly, this was too much to handle.. "Raphael.. this is moving to fast.." I say almost stuttering my words as he shifts raking a hand through his hair.

"I can protect you, he will never hurt you again" he says touching my cheek

I shake my head "If my mother and father find out I am not in the hotel they will automatically blame you and if that bastard tells them you're behind my disappearance they will kill you Raphael, there will be no way of getting out of this and once you're gone he will get what he wants" I say softly avoiding eye contact

I feel him cup my chin and turn my face to meet him "won't allow that to happen" he says my eyes flicker to the tightening of his jaw

"we need to return.." I say pulling out my phone I dial magnus and ask him to reopen the portal back to the hotel, Once we are back I grasp Raphael's hands "Relax, I will tell my mother what is going on and tell her about the lieutenant, You need to speak with Camille, find out as much as you can about him" I say softly

"Please promise me you will keep yourself safe, lock you're door wear you're crucifix " he says brushing his thumb over my cheek "I will speak to her but I mean it Nessa, keep you're guard up"

I nod "Now go, And watch your back" I say tilting my head

He offers me a grin "I'm always careful" he muses

"Mmmhmm" I say with a small smirk shutting the door behind him I lean against it letting out a soft sigh shit had been crazy, scratch that shit had been down right nuts opening my eyes I peer around my bedroom, walking over I place my cross back around my neck and grab my stele and head down to where my mother and father were staying.

"Vanessa, where have you been?" came my mothers demanding voice fallowed by a few choice words in spanish

"Mom I can explain" I start but freeze when I enter the kitchen when I see him sitting there with my father "WHY IS HE HERE!"

My mother frowns deeper "He's here because he informed me and your father that you've been sneaking around with that other leech Rapahel, Vanessa I do not want you seeing him" she says sternly

"You do not get to tell me what to do anymore mother, I may live here with you But I do not live under you're rule" I spit " did this leech also tell you about the multiple times he tried to have his way with me?" I yell at her "No I forgot you only look down upon the only one in this hotel who has treated me with kindness, while you sit there and listen to another vampire's lies"

"Vanessa." My father says looking at me "You need to calm down "

"Calm down! you're kidding me right?" I say looking at him i turn back to my mother who promptly smacks me across the face, the sound echoing through the hotel

"You will not speak to me or you're father that way" she says "you will.." she starts but I cut her off

"You will never hit me like that again" I spit "Do not speak to me, do not look at me, I want nothing to do with either of you" I say through bitter tears looking to the man sitting with my father "If you so much as look in my direction I will fucking kill you" I hiss before turning my back "You're all dead to me."

Walking slowly back to my room, My head is hung low and silently I fight back tears, Skipping my room I make my way to the roof of the hotel and look out at the setting sun, what exactly did I have to live for now? My own mother and father believed a vampire over their own daughter, Shambles, that is what my life was now and The thought of misery was too much to bare..I wasn't going to jump, though the thought of just ending it all was appealing because I would escape it all, But I would be leaving behind someone very important to me.. And it would destroy them if I died..

"You know I almost believed you when you said you would kill me" I hear very softly "But then I realized something, You couldn't kill me even if you wanted too"

Rage bubbles deep within my chest as I turn to face the man that has caused me trouble since the day I came to live at the hotel "You don't think I could kill you?" I say letting the malice slip through

He shakes his head "No I don't think you could, But I will admit it is rather appealing to hear you say such things, to see you're blood rush through you're veins like electricity, The way you're face flushes when you make promises you'll never keep" he speaks softly coming closer to me "so very tempting"

I scrunch my nose up "You really don't know me do you?" I hiss in his face causing him to snicker

"I know you well enough to know that if I touch you in the right spot you practically melt" he says forcing me to turn so my backside was against him "That if I run my fingers along you're ribs, caress you're flesh softly and bite down gently on you're throat, I can make you do anything I want " he whispers nipping my ear

"you don't know me" I say softly ramming a blade back and slashing his side, he lets go of me and stumbles back grasping his side and looking at me wide eyed

"Little b..bitch" he stutters

shaking the blade off I stare at him blankly "Let's get one thing straight I have one vamp I care about in this hotel, and that sure as hell isn't you"

"Do you really think I care what you want or need?" he says standing up

"No I gathered that much after I repeatedly told you to leave me alone and you refused" I spit at him

"I can't help myself you're so appealing" he muses "it's gonna take alot of blood to heal this wound.."

I ready myself for whatever was going to happen and surely enough he lurches forward grabbing me by the throat, forcing me to drop the blade as he literally chokes me gasping and struggling in his grip I watch as his eyes bore into my throat leaning in I feel his lips brush my throat before the weight disappears when I open my eyes I don't see him.

"He knew the consequence of his action when it came to you" Raphael says almost in a whisper behind me walking over to the edge of the roof I look down and see the vampire laying on the concrete below in a twisted heap.

Looking back to Raphael I smile "You kept you're promise" I say softly as he approaches me

"You really think I was going to let that bastard have his way with you?" he says "You're mine remember?"

I offer him a cheeky smile but frown again "My mother slapped me, basically told me she didn't want me around you.. I disowned them both and I'm leaving the hotel" I say softly

furrowing his eyebrows he cups my cheek and brushes his thumb over my bottom lip "stay on my level with me" he says "I have plenty of room"

I smile and nod "Until I find my own place you may stay with me" I say "we can alternate between rooms " I say with a small smirk

"Sounds good to me hermosa" he says softly smiling


End file.
